Bullseye
Bullseye is the secondary tritagonist of the 1999 and 2010 Disney/Pixar Movies Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3. Physcial Appearance Personality Toy Story 2 Bullseye appears in Toy Story 2. He is a toy horse that is part of Al McWhiggin's Roundup collection, which he intends to sell at a toy museum in Japan. He is the first of the toys that Woody meets when he arrives at Al's Penthouse. Being in a storage for several years, Bullseye is excited to see Woody finally join the collection. He, Jessie and Stinky Pete are happy that Woody is finally so they can go to the museum. When Woody's ripped arm falls, Bullseye wants to help Woody get it back. He is shown to loathe fights, as seen when he hides into a can when Jessie is about to pounce on Woody for blaming her for the TV incident that prevented Woody from getting his severed arm back himself. However, Stinky Pete the Prospector stops the fight, and Bullseye expresses disappointment as much as Jessie does when Woody declares he will go back to Andy Davis's house as soon as his arm is fixed. Later, when Woody is about to leave the apartment after having his arm reattached, Bullseye is still shown to be upset, but later brightens up after Woody, having learned about Jessie's tragic past, decides to stay with the gang to go to the museum. When Buzz Lightyear, Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Mr. Potato Head and a new Buzz Lightyear action figure break into Al's Penthouse to save Woody, Slinky and Bullseye have a growling match that Jessie tries to stop, but Slinky coils her up along with Bullseye. After Woody decides to go back to Andy's house, he decides to take the Roundup collection with him. And when he asks Bullseye, the horse eagerly licks Woody. However, Stinky Pete locks Woody, Jessie and Bullseye inside the room, and the Roundup toys end up being loaded into Al's case for its shipment to Japan from Tri-County International Airport. At the airport, Bullseye manages to escape the case just before it reaches the end of a conveyor belt, but Jessie still remains trapped inside the case as it is loaded into the luggage transporter. Woody and Buzz mount Bullseye and gallop across the airfield to rescue Jessie. Despite being separated from Woody, Buzz orders Bullseye to follow him, as they are later seen galloping next to the front tires of the plane when Woody and Jessie climb out of the aircraft. Woody and Jessie swing between the tires through Woody's pull-string, and they land on Bullseye, right behind Buzz, just before the plane takes off. Back at Andy's house, Bullseye and Jessie are now part of Andy's toys, and Bullseye has every letter of Andy's name printed on the sole of each of his hooves. Finally, Bullseye joins the other toys as they gather round to see Wheezy sing "You've Got a Friend in Me." Toy Story 3 In Toy Story 3, Bullseye is first seen in Andy's realistic play scenario when he ferries Woody and Jessie as they chase after a train, which has been robbed by an evil, nefarious bandit couple One-Eyed Bart and Betty (portrayed by Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head). Years later, when a teenage Andy opens his toy box to decide what he will do with the toys, he puts Bullseye in the bag destined for the attic. But Andy's slightly-aged mom mistakenly thinks that the bag is trash, and puts it out on the curb. But Bullseye, along with the other toys that have ended up in the bag, manage to escape and board the box bound for Sunnyside Daycare. Bullseye decides to follow Woody back home when Woody decides to leave Sunnyside, but Woody persistently insisted Bullseye to stay with the other toys as he didn't want him to be lonely in the attic, leaving Bullseye heartbroken. Woody is found by Bonnie Anderson who takes back to her house. During the rough play, One child knocks Bullseye around with a Fisher Price toy. Later that night, after Lots-O' Huggin' Bear has brainwashed Buzz, making him think he's a real space ranger agian (like in the first Toy Story movie) he locks Bullseye in a cage. Buzz then orders Bullseye and his friends to stay in their cell. To make sure they do so, Lotso gives them Woody's hat (which he left behind during his ecape), causing them to believe Lotso killed Woody. The following day, Jessie and Bullseye have taken Woody's apparent death the hardest. Bullseye has somehow managed to get Woody's hat into his cell. When Woody, having learned of how evil Lotso is at Bonnie's house, returns to the daycare center to reunites with his friends, they are happy to see him alive and Bullseye gives Woody his hat back. that night, When Andy's toys escape, Jessie and Bullseye trap Buzz in a storage bin and Rex and Hamm hold down so he can't escape. Jessie, Bullseye, Mrs. Potaot Head and The Aliens then head to the playground. Bullseye also gives Mr. Potato Head (who has caught up with the toys in a cucumber body after his tortilla body is destroyed by a pigeon) his plastic potato body back. Lotso and his gang catch Andy's toys trying to escape but Big Baby tosses into the dumpster. When Lotso pulls Woody in with him, Bullseye and the others rest to save him and they all end up at the Tri-County Landfill. When the toys, minus the Aliens who went to a claw, are heading to the shredders, Bullseye uses a giant horse shoe to escape, when Lotso leave Andy's toys to die at the incinerator, Jessie grabs Bullseye hoove. Luckily the Aliens save the toys with the claw. Finally, Bullseye and his friends are given to Bonnie by Andy when he goes away for college. Bullseye is the second toy Andy give Bonnie. Once Andy's gone, Bullseye is seen looking at Buttercup. In the end credits, he turns on the boom box to play "Hay Un Amigo En Mi", the Spanish version of "You've Got a Friend in Me" to which Buzz and Jessie perform a paso doble. Toy Story 4 Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Toy Story Toons Videogames Gallery Trivia Category:Toy Story characters Category:Lego Characters Category:1999 Character Debuts Category:Movie characters Category:Henchmen Category:Males Category:Horses Category:Cowards Category:Bullies Category:Fighters Category:Spoiled brats Category:Scapegoats Category:Brutes